Boa noite, irmão
by Aria01
Summary: O sangue que havia ingerido estava o deixando louco. A maldita sensação de calor não desaparecia, assim como a imagem de seu irmão. Do corpo dele. Dos lábios dele.


**Título: **Boa noite, irmão...**  
****Autor:** -Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan  
**Categoria: ****[Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09****, The Vampire Diaries, Missing Scene, Slash (M/M), Smut**

**Advertências:** Final "alternativo" para o episódio 18 – Under Control; Damon/Stefan (Salvatorecest); Sexo HOMOSSEXUAL explícito; Incesto.

**Classificação: **NC-17**  
Capítulos: **1 (Oneshot)**  
Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **_"O sangue que havia ingerido estava o deixando louco. __A maldita sensação de calor não desaparecia, assim como a imagem de seu irmão. Do corpo dele. Dos lábios dele."_

**Notas: **

**1. **Primeira fic de TVD e, sim, eu sou insana. XD~

**2.** A maior parte da fic é o resultado da mente de uma pessoa que passou uma noite inteira acordada por causa da insônia.

* * *

**Boa noite, irmão...**

Depois de deixar Elena em segurança e conversar com a garota por algum tempo, Stefan agora estava de volta a sua casa. Uma das primeiras coisas que viu ao entrar foi Damon sentado no sofá da sala, com um copo de sangue humano nas mãos.

– Temos um problema, Stefan. E quando eu digo "problema", quero dizer crise global. Parece que o tio John tem um...

O mais novo caminhou lentamente, entrando então no campo de visão de Damon. Ao encarar Stefan, ele não continuou sua frase. Observava-o com um misto de preocupação e curiosidade.

– Você não parece tão bem.

Aquela não era uma pergunta e sem saber o que argumentar, o mais novo dos irmãos Salvatore apenas se calou. Talvez por saber que, no fundo, Damon tinha razão.

– É diferente dessa vez, não é? A necessidade é muito forte. – O vampiro de olhos claros estava sério. O costumeiro tom de zombaria não se mostrava presente, mas ainda havia a ironia característica dele. – É claro que seria, depois de todos esses anos.

Damon colocou o copo em cima da mesa sob a mirada firme do irmão e o encarou mais uma vez. Enquanto se levantava, percebeu que o olhar dele ainda estava vidrado no líquido vermelho. Era nítido para qualquer um o dilema interno que ele vivia.

O Salvatore mais velho se aproximou e segurou o braço do outro com certa firmeza, num tipo de "carinho".

– Tenha uma boa noite, irmão.

Os olhos de Stefan desviaram do copo para os lábios de Damon, e com a saída deste, retornaram ao copo. Não era necessário ingerir o líquido para sentir que seu corpo reagia a ele. Apenas o cheiro de sangue humano era suficiente para deixá-lo numa ânsia desesperadora.

Vencido, Stefan se aproximou. Com o copo entre os dedos e, sem relutar muito, levou-o aos lábios. A princípio um pequeno gole, apenas uma degustação, mas o gosto do líquido que descia por sua garganta o fez ingerir todo o resto de uma única vez.

Seus instintos e desejos foram "ampliados" pela bebida. A ansiedade começava a ficar cada vez mais insuportável e, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia parar de pensar em certa pessoa. Em Damon.

Stefan começava a dar voltas pela sala, estava ficando inquieto demais. E havia um maldito e insuportável aumento na sua temperatura corporal também. Retirou os sapatos e meias ali mesmo, além do casaco.

Entretanto o calor ainda estava ali, atormentando-o. Tirou o cinto, desabotoou a calça e os primeiros botões da camisa. A sensação quente não o deixava, assim como a imagem do irmão. Do corpo dele. Dos lábios dele.

Estava ficando louco por causa da ansiedade. Sem racionalizar o que aquilo significava ou quais consequências poderiam trazer, Stefan apenas deu vazão aquele desejo.

Usando a supervelocidade características dos vampiros, em poucos segundos ele estava no quarto do irmão. Damon terminava de desabotoar a camisa, com a calça já aberta e parte da cueca a mostra, quando o viu invadir o cômodo.

O mais velho apenas parou o que fazia e o olhou com curiosidade, num questionamento silencioso. Stefan apenas "voou" na direção do irmão, tomando seus lábios com uma urgência desesperadora.

No primeiro instante Damon o afastou. Não muito, apenas suficiente para encará-lo. Os olhos verdes do mais novo estavam fixos nos dele, expressando uma convicção que até então desconhecia.

Aquele, nem de longe, parecia o Stefan que conhecia, porém desistindo de pensar, ou entender ou o que quer que fosse, Damon apenas o beijou de volta. Sedento por mais contato, as mãos dele começaram a buscar o corpo do mais novo. As unhas curtas arranhavam suas costas nuas, enquanto, sem delicadeza alguma, Damon rasgava a camisa do outro.

Havia gosto de sangue na boca de Stefan, mas, devido ao contato intenso, o vampiro de olhos azuis não tinha mais muita certeza se o gosto era originalmente do líquido que ele próprio bebia até alguns minutos atrás ou se o irmão havia se entregado à vontade.

Entretanto não seria agora que tentaria descobrir aquilo. Deixaria para uma hora que conseguisse racionalizar qualquer coisa diferente de transar com Stefan.

O mais velho empurrou o corpo do outro contra o guarda-roupa, pressionando seu próprio contra o dele. Roçava sua ereção contra a do irmão, com seus lábios quase tocando os dele e os gemidos de prazer de Stefan começando a ser ouvidos.

Ficaram ali, naquela "brincadeira" de medir forças, de ver quem conseguia provocar mais por algum tempo. E cada vez mais Damon se via acariciando e desejando o corpo do irmão. Corpo este que se arrepiava sob seus toques, sob os dentes pontiagudos que roçavam o ombro esquerdo de Stefan.

Uma mordida. Um gemido mais alto.

Damon deliciava-se bebendo o sangue do irmão. Não pelo líquido em si, mas sim por ser dele. De Stefan.

Com um filete de sangue escorrendo de seus lábios, o mais velho beijou o outro novamente. Havia ainda mais volúpia, mais desejo. E sem largar a boca dele, Damon se movimentou em direção à cama e o jogou sobre ela.

Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Ao contrário, apenas estragariam todo o tesão que ambos sentiam. No caso deles, palavras sempre precediam brigas, mas, por ora, não era conveniente para nenhuma das duas partes.

O único interesse de Damon era Stefan e o prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando, apenas isso. Muitos anos atrás, talvez, teria achado aquilo doentio e insano, mas não agora. E com a recíproca sendo verdadeira, estavam "enfeitiçados" um pelo outro.

Usando novamente sua força, Damon rasgou os tecidos que ainda cobriam o corpo do irmão e livrou-se também de suas últimas peças de roupas. Em segundos estava sobre o corpo dele, tocando-o e o ouvindo gemer seu nome.

Seus lábios percorriam o peitoral definido enquanto seus dedos se fecharam em volta da ereção de Stefan, estimulando-o. Fazendo-o gemer e quase gritar com a fricção exercida. Os movimentos eram firmes, quase rudes, e estavam fazendo o mais novo dos Salvatore delirar.

O pré-gozo começava a molhar os dedos de Damon, e este sabia que o "ato final" estava próximo. Interrompeu a carícia e então levou os dígitos até a boca do irmão. A princípio Stefan tentou evitar, resistir ao intento dele, mas ele segurou seu rosto com firmeza e encarou-lhe com aqueles olhos malditamente sedutores.

Nem mesmo Stefan e seu controle inabalável foram páreos para aquele par de olhos outrora tão azuis, mas que agora estavam tão negros quanto à própria escuridão que o irmão simbolizava. Aquele olhar repleto de luxúria e desejo, que pareciam capazes de devorá-lo se o contato visual fosse mantido por muito tempo.

O mais novo sugava os dedos do irmão com igual lascívia, a saliva escorrendo em meio aos movimentos levemente desesperados e que quase deixavam Damon Salvatore louco. Ensandecido com todas aquelas sensações, o vampiro de olhos azuis decidiu que era hora de acabar com os joguinhos de sedução.

Pela primeira vez havia um novo sentido em "foder" com o Stefan, e a perspectiva era, no mínimo, enlouquecedora.

Damon virou o corpo do irmão, deixando-o de bruços e então sua mão descendo pelas costas dele, acariciando e excitando ainda mais o outro. Seus dedos se moveram até as nádegas do mais novo, tocando-o intimamente e o preparando para penetrá-lo.

Dois dígitos entrando lentamente no interior de Stefan, enquanto este se contorcia com a carícia dolorida. Para um a sensação era de desconforto, para o outro de prazer.

Damon deliciava-se em ver seus dedos desaparecendo dentro do irmão. A massagem interna causada pelos movimentos que faziam com que o outro vampiro, pouco a pouco, voltasse a gemer prazerosamente.

Assim como havia feito anteriormente, simples interrompeu o que fazia para "avançar mais um passo". Deitando-se sobre as costas de Stefan, o mais velho posicionou seu pênis por entre as carnes do irmão e iniciou uma penetração não muito delicada.

Damon não estava usando força exagerada no movimento a ponto de machucá-lo muito, porém também não tentava suavizar suas investidas. Deslocava-se para o interior dele de maneira lenta e firme, excitando-se com as contrações do corpo sob o seu. Ouvindo com deleite os sons que mesclavam dor e prazer que escapavam os lábios do mais novo.

O vampiro aumentava a cadência dos movimentos, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava e passava os dentes pontiagudos pelas costas do irmão. Arranhava-o levemente, ora ou outra o mordendo, fazendo Stefan gemer mais alto e chamar seu nome.

Ajoelhando-se na cama Damon então virou o corpo sob si, assim podendo encará-lo, e se postou sobre ele mais uma vez, voltando a beijá-lo com a mesma libido. O mais novo agora estava com as pernas levemente afastadas e o outro vampiro estava posicionado entre elas, voltando a penetrá-lo.

Reiniciava seus movimentos como se não houvesse acontecido uma pausa, fazendo o som do chocar dos corpos soar alto pelo quarto. Uma das mãos de Damon se moveu por entre os dois corpos, começando a estimular o pênis de Stefan. A excitação de ambos era tamanha que não foram precisos muitos movimentos para que os primeiros sinais do orgasmo iminente se manifestassem.

Um gemido alto, quase um grito de prazer, e o gozo do Salvatore mais novo estava espalhado pela mão do irmão e entre ambos os corpos. Damon, por sua vez, viu seu orgasmo explodir depois das contrações e espasmos involuntários causados pelo interior de Stefan.

O mais velho deixou o corpo do irmão e desabou sobre o colchão, ao lado dele. Damon Salvatore ainda tentava ritmar a respiração descompassada quando Stefan fez menção de se levantar.

– Aonde você vai? – O belo par de olhos azuis recaía sobre o outro com visível curiosidade.

– Banho. – Stefan respondeu simplista – Já tive a minha 'boa noite'...

Damon estava deitado de lado, com a cabeça apoiada sobre o braço, e sorriu meio de lado enquanto observava seu irmão lhe dar as costas e sair do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Definitivamente, aquele não era o Stefan Salvatore que conhecia.

Pouco antes de deixar o quarto, o mais novo deu uma última olhada para o irmão. Conseguira aliviar um pouco daquela inquietude e da ansiedade que havia o levado até ali, mas ainda restava uma sensação. Ou melhor, um desejo.

Depois do banho, Stefan sairia à procura de um pouco de sangue humano. Só pra "comemorar"...

_**FIM**_


End file.
